Un dernier hommage
by Glasgow
Summary: Quelques mots en hommage à Anton Yelchin et ce beau personnage qu'est Chekov, que je ne verrai plus jamais de la même façon désormais.


Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Star Trek et le contexte est plutôt nul au final... Mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ce petit quelque chose, qui vaut ce qu'il vaut, après avoir appris la mort d'Anton Yelchin lundi matin. Il faisait parti de ces acteurs que j'avais plaisir à retrouver régulièrement dans un film, me faisant chaque fois la réflexion qu'il serait intéressant de le voir évoluer dans le temps, gagner en maturité, tant il semblait avoir à offrir... Je suis triste que cette occasion ne se présente jamais finalement.

Après le décès d'Alan Rickman en début d'année, qui m'avait particulièrement touchée, ce nouveau drame nous rappelle cruellement que ces artistes qui nous font si souvent rêver, rendent notre quotidien un peu meilleur, ne sont pas plus immortels que nous, et chaque fois une part de nous s'envolent avec eux... Et quoi de mieux pour gérer que poser quelques mots sur le papier? C'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois et j'ai aimé l'exercice. J'espère que vous apprécierez également le résultat :)

Oh, et le tout début vient directement d'une chanson de James Blunt, quelques mots que j'ai toujours voulu placer en ouverture d'une fic, le moment s'y prêtait bien.

Bonne lecture :)

 **ooOoo**

Une larme silencieuse. Un sourire vide. C'est un Bones qui n'est que l'ombre de lui-même, qui pénètre dans les quartiers sombres et silencieux. Trier les quelques affaires de son ami parti trop tôt, voilà sa mission, dont il s'acquittera au mieux, en ignorant la détresse dans son cœur. Kirk a tenu à ce que ce soit fait rapidement, pour éviter que cet endroit ne devienne un mausolée en l'honneur du gamin. Nul besoin de ce lieu de recueillement maladroit pour que chacun se souvienne de l'Enseigne Pavel Chekov, il a bien trop marqué les esprits pour cela. Le médecin n'est pas sûr d'adhérer à ce choix, même s'il peut le comprendre, mais il sait que son Commandant agit pour ce qu'il pense être le bien de tous.

Alors McCoy s'est porté volontaire pour cette tâche ingrate. Non pas qu'il ait un quelconque penchant pour le masochisme, il a simplement pensé être la personne idéale. Qui d'autre de toute façon? Certainement pas Jim, qui se sent responsable de chaque personne sous ses ordres et ne pourrait culpabiliser davantage que ces derniers jours, pas plus que Scotty, qui bossait quotidiennement avec lui, développant par là même une relation mentor/protégé, et encore moins Sulu, qui était probablement son meilleur ami, faisant en sa compagnie les quatre-cents coups durant leurs jours de repos. Ils sont bien trop affectés pour surmonter une telle épreuve. Reste Spock, qui pourrait sembler le candidat idéal avec son incapacité chronique à éprouver quoi que ce soit. Mais justement, Chekov mérite mieux que le manque de sentiment d'un gobelin au sang vert.

Alors Bones s'est sacrifié pour l'équipe, comme il l'a déjà fait souvent. C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne, pour cela qu'il est devenu médecin. Aider et apaiser… Qu'importe sa douleur à lui. Parce qu'à cet instant il a mal à en crever. Chekov avait vu en lui un confident, au début peut-être à cause de son statut de médecin, mais rapidement cela avait dépassé cette simple relation. Et c'était devenu du même coup totalement réciproque, Bones parlant avec lui de sujets qu'il n'abordait avec personne d'autre, pas même Jim, qui pouvait s'avérer parfois incroyablement moqueur, voir même blessant par moment. Pavel au contraire savait écouter avec empathie, sans jamais juger, donnant parfois de bons conseils. Ils étaient devenus amis peu à peu et parfois McCoy aurait souhaité un peu plus, si seulement son compagnon n'avait pas été aussi jeune, ou si lui avait pu avoir quelques années de moins. Globalement pourtant il se contentait de cette réaction sans équivoque, heureux de faire partie d'une famille, avec des personnes aussi importantes pour lui à ses côtés, alors qu'il avait été seul si longtemps.

Et voilà que le destin lui a enlevé l'un des êtres qui comptait le plus. Il trouve cela cruel et terriblement injuste. On n'est pas censé mourir aussi jeune, avec encore tant de choses à accomplir, de surcroît dans un banal accident.

Pas d'attaque d'aliens belliqueux, d'explosion horrible, de sacrifice héroïque… Alors même qu'ils sont dans l'espace pour une mission de tous les dangers, une chute semble trop terre à terre, d'autant plus injuste que cela aurait pu être facilement évité.

Une réparation en hauteur, une échelle mal installées, peut-être des gestes trop empressés parce que le gamin voulait toujours tellement bien faire… Et il est tombé, pour ne jamais se relever.

Quand ses collègues l'ont découvert, ils ont immédiatement appelé le médecin, qui n'a pu que constater le décès, avant de devoir l'annoncer à qui de droit.

Cela fait quatre jours déjà et Bones ne sait toujours pas comment le gérer, il s'en sent incapable. Parce que les circonstances le dépassent, ce destin cruel qui peut frapper n'importe quand, il ne sait pas comment lui faire face. Un temps il a pensé à un acte malveillant et a même mené sa petite enquête discrètement. Mais il avait fait chou blanc bien sûr. Tout le monde aimait Chekov, l'idée que qui que ce soit puisse lui vouloir du mal est absurde. C'est presque frustrant, tant l'aîné aurait voulu pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un. Trouver un responsable l'aurait aidé à accepter, il en est certain.

Pour le reste… Il s'en veut bien sûr de n'avoir pu être sur les lieux du drame plus rapidement pour être en mesure de faire quelque chose, pour apporter son aide. Après tout, n'est-ce pas l'essence même de ce qu'il est ? Il sait pourtant tout au fond de lui que c'est stupide de ruminer ainsi. Il a déjà vu ce genre de blessures, il sait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Mais ce qui le hante par-dessus tout, ce qui l'a empêché de dormir ces trois dernières nuits, c'est de penser aux derniers instants de Pavel. L'idée qu'il ait pu souffrir, avoir peur… On meurt tout seul, voilà un adage prétexte à bien des soirées de beuveries pour Bones, jamais cela n'a pris davantage son sens qu'avec cet évènement. Il aurait voulu se tromper à ce sujet, pouvoir être aux côtés de son ami, pour le soulager au moins en partie…

Le médecin tourne en rond un moment dans la pièce, culpabilisant de violer ainsi l'intimité de son ami, cherchant par quoi commencer. Il pousse un soupir triste quand son regard tombe sur des photos encadrées. Des inconnus qui sont certainement sa famille sur la plupart, il n'ose d'ailleurs imaginer leur souffrance en ce moment. Puis un cliché de Chekov avec Sulu, prise à l'Académie. Les deux hommes rient, semblent tellement heureux… Pavel respirait la joie de vivre, cette image en témoigne cruellement. La situation actuelle n'en apparaît que plus douloureuse.

Une inspiration profonde et Bones se met au travail. Il a une pensée pour chacun, mettant de côté l'objet qui consolera au moins un peu chaque proche. Le reste est emballé, en attente de leur retour sur Terre. Il ira voir lui-même la famille endeuillée, il y tient. Il ne se sentira pas plus mal qu'il ne l'est en cet instant de toute façon.

Et finalement, après un long moment passer à se recueillir, il quitte la pièce, avec toujours cet immense sentiment de gâchis qui lui colle à la peau, l'empêchant de respirer. Il sait ce qu'il va aller faire ensuite, s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre et boire un verre en hommage au gamin, en pensant à ses cendres flottant désormais dans l'immensité de l'espace qu'il aimait tant. Maigre consolation de le savoir avoir rejoint les étoiles…

 **THE END.**


End file.
